vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Can't Stand You
and |singers = GUMI English |producers = CircusP (music, lyrics, illust) * nostraightanswer (video) |links = }} Background The song is about feeling self-hatred for oneself yet the lyrics are vague enough for one to form their own interpretation. The song is also connected to Copycat though it is not a sequel. Lyrics Got a constant lag In my image connection Distorting the features Begging for comprehension I'll start waving the flag And surrender beforehand 'Cause these wars in my head Have gone on without end A straight-to-the-bone jab at all my fears With whispers of insults, I'm all ears Oh I don't wanna know Where you think I should go 'cause step-by-step forward I'll disappear In seconds, the tides coming in Crashing, rushing me down Thought you'd get the best of me, now? Let this beckon and callout the fall Got it all figured out Empty handed, rebound to take house In pictures I see All that we were and could be I'll hold on along breakthoughs I'm a fool for you In the mirrors I see Demons set out to haunt me With familiar faces Starting to talk like I do I can't stand you I don't get you I don't want to Never want to Get to know you I can't stand you I don't get you I don't want to Never want to Make it up to you I've been treating you bad And I know it's all my fault But you're pinning the blame on All of the things I can't help Letting time rehash Self-loathing thoughts Of pretending like I'm not your living hell A paper-cut deep scar in my psyche DM-ing all the ways to feel clean Oh I don't wanna know All that I should forgo I'll pave over missteps left behind me In seconds, the tides coming in Crashing, rushing me down Thought you'd get the best of me, now? Let this beckon and callout the fall Got it all figured out Empty handed, rebound to take house In pictures I see All that we were and could be I'll hold on along breakthoughs I'm a fool for you In the mirrors I see Demons set out to haunt me With familiar faces Starting to talk like I do I can't stand you I don't get you I don't want to Never want to Get to know you I can't stand you I don't get you I don't want to Never want to Make it up to you In seconds, the tides coming in Crashing, rushing me down Thought you'd get the best of me, now? Let this beckon and callout the fall Got it all figured out Empty handed, rebound to take house In pictures I see All that we were and could be I'll hold on along breakthoughs I'm a fool for you In the mirrors I see Demons set out to haunt me With familiar faces Starting to talk like I do I can't stand myself External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring GUMI